Silver's Parents Ch4
by Silveromifan
Summary: Intensity grows larger as Silver starts embarking on a daily basis in the past to find out who are his parents. PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it.


Hey everyone, this is the fourth chapter of this story. First off enjoy, review please, and tell me what you think thanks :D P.S read previous to understand where we left off here. Yay!

Silver's Parents Ch.4

At lunch brunch Larry and Shard were listening at Silver's new findings, awed at their friend's discoveries.

"No way" Larry began "You dad is….wow."

Shard looked about if any of the other agents were walking about. "Nope, not weird at all."

"Did you tell Harvey yet?" Larry asked

"No, not yet" Silver answered "I don't think I have to tell him all of this."

What about your other teacher you tell us about?" Larry added.  
Silver thought and answered "Certainly, I will tell him."

"Why not go now, fern head." Shard teased "Harvey won't be back with reports until agent King and the Queens return, _if they return."_

"What do you mean by that?" Larry questioned

Shard's toned changed, into a mysterious one while the lights dimmered "Well I don't know maybe they got caught, seen by public, being persecuted, you name it….."

"Let's all hope they are okay." Silver finished "Now I must go." He took out his time stone; followed by a chronos control…in a flash! He was gone.

Crisis City…..now

Mogul was just walking about wondering if his young apprentice found anything new, or _met_ anyone new. He was concerned. He practically raised Silver as his own. Now, if he leaves, will Silver still fight for the future? Suddenly, there was another flash, this one revealing his young apprentice.

"Silver!" Mogul said relieved "I was wondering if I should have gone to get you!"

"No" Silver began "I was just finishing some business, now I'm more than relieved.

At this said they both said simultaneously "I have good news!"

They both coughed. Mogul said "You go first."

"Okay." Silver began "I finally got to meet my father in person, I asked questions and answers were given! Oh- I never thought that-"

"You did WHAT!" Mogul exclaimed "Were you out of your….no that does make sense, how did you meet him?"

"I accidentally crashed on the front side of the ship, where he was in."

"Oh, How did it all go to, I mean, did he remember you?"

"Well not exactly, at first he thought I was joking, but after the time rift that my warp ring made…I guess it all went back to him, his eyes even changed." Silver said in wonder.

"Huh"

"Well, what are your good news?" Silver asked

"I finally was able to locate your mother."

"REALLY!?" Silver exclaimed "Where, I must see her RIGHT NOW! Oh, gosh already! What did I cause in the past to receive all THESE MIRACLES!"

"I wish I knew Silver, I wish I knew…"

Silver sat himself in a nearby rock, ears perky he asked, "Sooo, tell me where I can find her."

"In the past..just like your father."

"Ummm, I meant like a place, direction, address…"

Mogul now thought what this would all lead to, could Silver be convinced to stay in the past permanently, or would they all be willing to fix the future? All he _knew_ was that Silver's mother was hidden in the great forest back in Mobius, where exactly…nope. "Might as well tell him" Mogul muttered.

"What was that?" Silver asked  
"Nothing I meant back in Mobius, the great forest, hidden, find the house."  
"Great! Thank you!" Silver said as he gave his kind teacher a warming hug. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome apprentice, now go!"

At this said, Silver took out the time stone said chromos control, in a flash, he was gone once more to the past. "Good luck Silver." Mogul whispered "Good luck."

Back at the SFF….

"Hey! He's back!" Larry yelled

The whole secret freedom fighter group gathered around the round table, Harvey however seemed serious.

"Did I miss anything?" Silver asked Shard

"Nope, we just did not want to start without you knowing what's going on." Shard replied

"How did it go?" Larry asked

"Well my teacher gave me another surprise, but in general, okay."

"Great" Both Larry and Shard said

"AHEM!" Harvey started "We have a problem at our hands, a very dangerous one in fact"

"Well" Nicole added "This one will only require you Silver"

Silver turned stunned "Wait, me!?"

Harvey nodded "Who else here is psychic?"

The rest of the team looked puzzled "What is the issue?" Elias questioned "What's the big concern?"

"Castle Acorn." Harvey said "Its under a barrier none of us can break…not even Sonic."

"CASTLE ACORN!?" Elias yelled "Sally, mother, and father, everything….WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"That is exactly what we are hoping to resolve." Nicole said firmly "I checked the structures and compound of the barrier, its psychic, and it seems whoever controls it is using the castle as a hostage."

"I'm ready then." Silver confirmed "I am very eager to know who my new rival is!"

"Good" Harvey said "Agent King, Queens, Joker, and Jack…if you all see that Ace needs help then step in, I want that troublemaker down alive."

"And remember.." Nicole added lastly "Anonymity is our first line of defense."

The secret freedom fighters go out unseen to their target only to find out that the Knothole freedom fighters had gotten there first, watching Sonic attempting to break the barrier.

"Well, what now?" Silver asked

"We need a distraction." Leeta suggested

"Like an explosion or something." Lyco added

"We need a plan and fast." Elias began "Okay we'll do this…."

To be continued….

That's the end! Wow. I hope you like it chapter five will take a while..Anyways who do you think is the guilty for keeping the castle as hostage? 


End file.
